Not So Easy
by edwardcullensbabii156
Summary: Bella and Edward in an all human story about finding out the person you love is the person that has been there for you through all the pain and you have known for many years. A story about how love is right in front of you even though you can't see it.
1. Whatever Life May Bring

**I am a new writer so bear with me twilight readers **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters except Marion he's MINE!!**

* * *

"Many days I wonder why I love this boy, he is so controlling and forceful" Bella said to her best friend of 10 years, Edward.

"Maybe that's why Bellz, some girls are into that kind of stuff." He said.

Now Bella was going out with Marion and they have been together for about 1 ½ years. She believes she loves him not knowing that her best friend is who she really loves. Edward is her wonderful best friend who has the most wonderful topaz eyes and gives the most beautiful crooked smile.

_He is so easy to talk to _thought Bella engrossed in her thoughts of what a relationship with Edward would be like.

"Hello??" Edward said.

"Oh I am so sorry, Edward do you ever think you and I could be together I mean you are really easy to talk to and I am getting sick of Marion."

"I mean i do love you Bella but you should give him another chance"

"Umm… ok I think I will talk to you later." _Wow he loves me this is hard to take in_.

"Okay Bellz love ya, bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up the phone. _Why does he tell something like that while I am in a relationship and I really liked him before I met Marion maybe all this was a cover-up of my real feelings, I hope things work out alright. Oh I almost forgot Charlie will be home soon I have to get started on dinner._

Dinner was simple that night just some chicken quesadillas because she had much on her mind. As she made her way to school along with Marion that morning she was very silent.

Marion being the great boyfriend that he is asked, "Whats wrong babe?"

"Oh nothing just a bit drained is all," she lied, "I didn't really sleep last night."

"Oh," he said and then suddenly smiled, "I know what can cheer you up," and he leaned in for a kiss

She placed her fingers on his lips and said "Not right now I had a bad night babe me and Edward had weird conversation"

"Oh really do I need to kick his ass cuz u know I will," Marion said angrily he was sick of Edward trying to steal Bella

"No baby its ok I can fix it myself," she said sounding defeated

He leaned in for another kiss and she went along this time so he wouldn't get suspicious. She was going to stop the kiss but she had gotten real into it and it turned into a heated make-out session.

The school day continued and in the first 4 of her 8 classes she sat next to Edward. It came to lunch Marion skipped so she was with Edward. He took her to a Italian Restaurant where they enjoyed penne a la vodka and lasagna.

So what did you deicide about Marion, Edward asked skeptically

Well I didn't really deicide anything we just are staying together for now, she said flatly

Oh well, he said and gave her that wonderful crooked smile of his. He kissed her passionately and then continued to eat.

OH MY GOD you are such a great kisser she blurted out unintentionally. After she blushed furiously and was engaged in another make-out session but this time with Edward.

The waitress, Marions' sister Elena, eyed them furiously and came to the table. "Politely she asked do you need anything"

Edward answered kind of annoyed "No Elena" he said eyeing her name tag

"Ok well I will be making a phone call so if you need anything call Rosalie ok?"

Bella said "We know who to call that is kind of Ed's sister anything else ma'am?"

"Nope" she said and walked away

Edward scolded Bella for being so rude and then they continued to kiss.

_This relationship has lots potential _she thought as they tongue wrestled.

The waitress called Marion and tole him they story what went on with her own added details. She didn't particularly like Bella and wouldn't mind of they broke up.

As she went home later on with Marion he heard the guilt in her voice.

"What did you do today?" He asked suspiciously

"Uh.. Nothing really I just went to lunch with Edward since you skipped and that's the only interesting aspect of the day. Why?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to know. Why are you so defensive Bella?" He asked. She realized he called her Bella which meant he was angry.

"Baby, I just wanted to know why you asked we don't really talk about my day often."

"Oh whatever Bella I know what you did with Edward at lunch the waitress is my sister she called me and told me. I cant believe you Bella. You know what…ITS OVER!!"

Bella cried and ran all the way to Edward's house for comfort. She knew what she would do from here.

**End of Chapter 1 reviews, reviews, reviews. Please and Thank You I really need them because I am a new writer **


	2. That Night

**I dedicate this chapter to SmilyPie as one of her birthday presents**

As Bella approached Edward's home she thought over what really went down. Marion caught her and they were no longer an item. _Why am I turning to the person who caused my pain for help am I stupid??_When she got to Edward's house his father Carlisle, he greeted her cheerfully and let her know he was upstairs. When she got upstairs Edward was playing video games. She sat next to him and placed her head on hi shoulder.

"Me and Marion broke up" she said

"Why?" he said surprised and gave her a big hug

"Well that waitress today was his sister and she saw us kissing. She told Marion and when he was walking me home he blew up and said it was over."

"Wow, this is all my fault. Bellz I am so sorry I really didn't mean for this to happen"

"I know, can I crash here with you for awhile?" she asked.

"No problem." he said and kissed her gently on the forehead

Bella and Edward hung out for about 4 hours until her mother called. As Edward walked her home Bella asked "Edward how would you feel about us being in a relationship?"

"Umm… I would love it just not right now you just got out of a long term relationship and I don't want to be a fall back guy." he answered a bit sadly.

" Okay so how about if I said we could be unofficial for awhile to prevent that feeling Edward. I have had a crush on you since we met at the age of 7 please give me a chance." she said sounding as if she was begging.

"Okay Bellz" he said "just as long as we keep it on the DL for a while. Oh yeah, and I have had a crush on you since 7 also."

"We are so dumb going out with all these other people when the person we should be with is right in front of our faces all the time." She said.

"Sometimes that's just the way life is I will pick you up in the morning and we can start out there"

"Okay"

"Love you Bellz"

"Love you too Ed"

When Edward was walking home he realized the commitment he just made. He was happy and sad at the same time. He loved Bella but maybe they rushed into things. He walked home with much to think about.


End file.
